


the most beautiful place is beside you

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: I finally did it, M/M, domestic dads au, happy birthday jung taekwoon i didn't know i could write happy things, i just wanted leolay where their kids called lay baba and leo appa, literally just fluff, look this is SHORT, wow idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: "Appa can fix Min Min's hair and then find Na Na's backpack?" A hassled Taekwoon shot both his daughters baleful looks as he rescued his mug of coffee from the floor where he'd put it down as he'd helped Minjung with her shoelaces. He glanced down the hall at their slightly open bedroom door, where he'd left Yixing still curled underneath the blankets. He was pretty sure Minjung had screamed for her dad loud enough that there was no way that Yixing was still asleep. He simultaneously felt bad, while also desperately hoping that he'd been summoned by his daughter's wrath at Taekwoon's inability to tie her hair into twin tails. Taekwoon definitely felt like the inferior parent this morning.





	

"I want baba to do my hair again!"

"Baba, I can't find my backpack!"

"He can't help you find your backpack because appa messed up my hair and I need baba to fix it!"

"Appa can fix Min Min's hair and then find Na Na's backpack?" A hassled Taekwoon shot both his daughters baleful looks as he rescued his mug of coffee from the floor where he'd put it down as he'd helped Minjung with her shoelaces. He glanced down the hall at their slightly open bedroom door, where he'd left Yixing still curled underneath the blankets. He was pretty sure Minjung had screamed for her dad loud enough that there was no way that Yixing was still asleep. He simultaneously felt bad, while also desperately hoping that he'd been summoned by his daughter's wrath at Taekwoon's inability to tie her hair into twin tails.

Nayoung was still bouncing impatiently, backpack less, her plea aimed down the hall having gone unheeded. Taekwoon glanced at Minjung's perfectly fine pigtails, at Nayoung, and then at his coffee.

" _Baba_!" Nayoung turned to scream, easily doubling her voice in volume and pitch this time, before Taekwoon could stop her. "I can't find my backpack!"

"We're supposed to be letting baba sleep," Taekwoon groaned. There was no way Yixing had slept through that.

Sure enough, barely five seconds had passed before the door opened and Yixing walked blearily out. Taekwoon couldn't help the fond smile because Yixing had clearly pulled on a pair of Taekwoon's pants, and he nearly tripped over the hem. He also hadn't bothered with a shirt, which as far as Taekwoon was concerned, was the best thing he'd seen all morning.

"Baba!" Nayoung all but teleported down the hall, arms wrapped around her dad's leg, and Taekwoon knew that it was only Minjung having her shoes on that was stopping her from joining her little sister.

"Good morning?" Taekwoon said, a little pathetically. Yixing blinked at him blearily. "Appa did Minjung's hair right?"

"Why are you in third person?" Yixing dislodged Nayoung making his way down to Minjung who immediately held up her arms to be picked up, even though she was already seven. Taekwoon suddenly felt very unloved.

"Why are _you_ not speaking right," Taekwoon grumbled. He got a comforting pat on the head in return. Taekwoon did not feel very comforted. Taekwoon felt like he needed more coffee.

"Check under our bed," Yixing told Taekwoon. He snagged the coffee cup from Taekwoon's hand, even as he gestured for Minjung to turn around so he could fix her hair.

Taekwoon sighed heavily, doing as he was told. He didn't bother turning the light on, just knelt down and stuck his hand under the bed, hoping that the stories about the monsters that Minjung was fond of telling Nayoung were false. They were, at least this time, unless Nayoung's backpack could be counted as a monster.

"How did you know?" Taekwoon handed the bag to Nayoung, giving Yixing a perplexed look. He'd finished fixing Minjung's hair, and Taekwoon's coffee, and looked no more awake. Taekwoon was definitely feeling like the inferior parent this morning.

"Magic," Yixing teased. He shook his head, and gently pushed Taekwoon towards the door. "They'll be late for school."

"Yeah, we'll be late for school!" a twin chorus of voices echoed. Taekwoon looked down at them, and felt simultaneously extremely energised and extremely tired. He also couldn't tell the difference in Minjung's hair.

 

 

"Welcome home." Yixing's voice floated over from the kitchen.

Taekwoon groaned something incomprehensible in response as he kicked off his shoes. He found Yixing sitting at the kitchen table, still wearing Taekwoon's too long pants but also unfortunately a shirt. Fortunately, a deep cut shirt, but this was Yixing. Almost all his shirts were deep cut. There was, blessedly, a new cup of coffee on the table, still steaming. Teaching Yixing how to make coffee properly was the single greatest achievement of his life. Taekwoon carefully pushed it out of the way before throwing himself face down on the table.

"Good job," Yixing said. Taekwoon made a small sound of pleasure as Yixing rubbed his head, scratching behind his ears. "You worked hard."

Taekwoon sighed deeply, levering himself upright.

"Thank you," he said with real feeling as he clutched at the coffee.

"Mm," Yixing hummed. He propped his chin in his hands as he regarded Taekwoon, eyes still sleepy. 

"You do this every morning?" Taekwoon asked.

Yixing nodded in an affirmative. "Na Na always asks why you can't make her breakfast, and Min Min says I never tie her shoes properly," he told Taekwoon. His smile was truly fond, and Taekwoon felt his heart swell several sizes.

"They're demanding," Taekwoon said. Yixing nodded, still smiling.

"Sorry," Taekwoon added, apologetic. "We woke you up."

"Are you saying you should be punished?" Yixing asked. His eyes glinted in amusement as Taekwoon felt himself turn bright red. Yixing laughed, patting Taekwoon reassuringly on the hand. "You did well. You work hard too."

Taekwoon shook his head, flushing again, this time for another reason altogether. "I like it," he said. "It's peaceful."

"Opening the cafe is much quieter than Na Na and Min Min," Yixing agreed.

"It was nice to see them before they went to school," Taekwoon said. Yixing nodded.

"They have a lot of energy," Yixing said. "Did I have that much energy?"

"Your mom said you were difficult," Taekwoon pointed out.

Yixing pouted, drawing a soft laugh from Taekwoon.

"How did the rehearsal go?" Taekwoon asked Yixing. Yixing had gotten back last night after Taekwoon had already put their daughters and himself to bed, and other than a sleepy 'welcome home' and the disaster of a morning, they hadn't had a chance to talk yet. Although, Taekwoon thought to himself guiltily, he really did need to ask Yixing more about what he'd been up to.

"It went really good," Yixing said enthusiastically. He immediately brightened, sitting up a little straighter. Taekwoon sipped at his coffee as Yixing talked, as he enthused about his students, as he told Taekwoon about the progress they'd made, about how well it had all come together, about how hard they'd all worked and all the little details of the choreography that Yixing was sure would translate wonderfully to the performance. 

"I'm happy," Taekwoon said. His stomach made a noise. He blinked, then glanced at the time.

"Do you want breakfast?" Taekwoon asked.

Yixing tilted his head and blinked. "Breakfast?" he asked, like he hadn't thought of the concept before. Suddenly, Taekwoon was hit with a horrifying thought.

"You don't eat breakfast," Taekwoon said slowly. "When you send the girls to school."

Yixing looked chatised as he grinned sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. "I forget," he said.

"Every day?"

"I guess?" Yixing rubbed at his neck again, this time, giving Taekwoon an appeasing look. "It just gets busy! It's not my fault!"

"You need to eat," Taekwoon huffed. He pushed back from the table, sending Yixing a heavy glare that Yixing laughed nervously at. "And sleep."

"I'm fine," Yixing said, shaking his head. "I—"

"You are going to eat breakfast," Taekwoon said firmly. "Or I'm going to feed you like we used to feed Na Na." 

"I'm not a baby," Yixing protested, but it didn't do much good.

Taekwoon heaped extra rice onto Yixing's bowl, placing it down in front of him menacingly as he went to get the rest of the food. Yixing, thankfully, just sat back and watched with an amused look as Taekwoon bustled. 

"I can't believe you don't eat breakfast," Taekwoon grumbled as he sat back down. He handed Yixing a pair of chopsticks, and then promptly began piling food onto Yixing's already heaped bowl of rice.

"That's too much!" Yixing bat away Taekwoon's hand, pouting at him. "Min Min needs to grow, I don't need to grow."

"You need to eat," Taekwoon insisted, but he relented, sullenly feeding himself as he continued to shoot Yixing pointed looks. 

"I'm eating," Yixing reassured Taekwoon.

"You need to eat every day," Taekwoon said. Yixing's lip caught between his teeth as he gave Taekwoon a not at all reassuring smile.

Taekwoon finished eating first, but didn't move until Yixing had finished everything in his bowl. Only when Yixing had rested his chopsticks on top of his empty bowl did Taekwoon release Yixing from his staredown.

"Don't be so serious," Yixing said. He pouted, gathering up the empty dishes. "It's fine."

"I worry," Taekwoon said softly. "You don't sleep, and you don't eat."

A guilty look flashed across Yixing's face. He hurried past Taekwoon to put the dishes in the sink. The rush of water as the tap turned on, and Taekwoon brought the remainder of the dishes over, placing them carefully down before draping himself over Yixing's shoulder.

"You're heavy," Yixing said, but he didn't shrug Taekwoon off—he was used to Taekwoon's occasional overgrown cat tendencies. It was only slightly disadvantaging to have a huge weight hanging off one shoulder as he did the dishes, and he could manage.

Taekwoon made a mmmf sort of sound, burying his face in Yixing's neck. Yixing yelped, jumping away.

"You can't!" Yixing whined. He covered his neck—with his soapy hands. Taekwoon laughed at Yixing's face of disgust when he realised he'd just gotten soap and dish water all over himself. He grimaced at Taekwoon, only it came out as more of a pout. "You know that tickles."

"Mmm?" Taekwoon's lips twitched in a stifled smile as he neither acknowledged or denied it. He did, however, take the dish cloth from Yixing.

"Feeding me _and_ doing the dishes?" Yixing teased. He relinquished it and his gloves to Taekwoon regardless, as he leaned against the counter. Taekwoon felt his ears turn pink, and picked up a bowl to scrub into oblivion.

"You deserve a break," Taekwoon mumbled. 

"You work hard too," Yixing said. He paused. "I don't want to make you worry."

"Well you do," Taekwoon said bluntly, and then sighed. He didn't mean to sound like he was arguing. "I don't want you to get sick again," he said softly.

"I won't," Yixing reassured him. There was a soft pat on his arm, and Taekwoon glanced at Yixing. "It's not just you anymore, remember?"

"I'm not as important as the girls?" Taekwoon looked at Yixing as he rinsed off the dishes.

"Of course not," Yixing said, but his straight face barely lasted as long as his words did. "You're all very important to me. You're all the most important to me."

"Cheesy," Taekwoon said. He finished rinsing the last dish, and then took off the gloves before immediately going to wrap himself around Yixing again.

"I'm sleepy," Taekwoon said.

"We finally get a day off and you want to sleep?" Yixing's voice was incredulous.

"I like sleep," Taekwoon said defensively. He straightened, pouting a little, even though he didn't mean to. "And you need to sleep."

"I slept when you got the girls ready for school," Yixing said.

"But we woke you up," Taekwoon said.

Yixing patted Taekwoon on the head, and then disentangled himself from him. "Sometimes I forget you're older than me," he said, laughing a little.

"I'm also taller than you," Taekwoon said. He trailed Yixing into their small living room, where they both dropped gracelessly onto the couch.

"We're all the same height when it matters," Yixing said. The corner of his mouth twisted up into a smirk—it took Taekwoon a moment, but after that moment, he could feel the flush rising up the back of his neck again.

"Ugh," he protested very coherently.

"See?" Yixing said, as if proving some point.

Taekwoon ignored him in favour of curling up against him, the feeling warm, even if Yixing was always a little awkwardly bony. Even though he was used to early hours—if anything, even earlier hours—the morning of trying to find Minjung's clothes while Nayoung needed her hair to be brushed and getting them breakfast and then finding Minjung's homework because even though Taekwoon had _told_ her to put it away properly she'd forgotten again; it had been a strangely exhausting morning. Sleep tugged at the edge of his consciousness, but Yixing was right. This was a hard won shared day off, and they only had until the girls got off from school.

"We should do something," Taekwoon mumbled.

"That's what I said," Yixing said.

"No," Taekwoon said.

"I did!"

"No you didn't."

"I definitely did," Yixing said.

"You didn't," Taekwoon said.

Yixing sighed dramatically, shaking his head, the movement jostling Taekwoon, who'd tucked his head against Yixing's shoulder again.

"What do you want to do?" Yixing asked.

Taekwoon thought for a moment—it wasn't a very long moment. "The zoo."

"The..." Yixing blinked, although Taekwoon missed it. "But we just went with Min Min and Na Na last month?"

"It's different," Taekwoon said. He felt a little warm, just thinking about how it was different, if it were just him and Yixing, and not their daughters. He also didn't say that he wanted to share ice cream with Yixing at the zoo, or that he was going to make sure that Yixing didn't trip on the way to the penguins, or that Taekwoon definitely wasn't going to drop aforementioned ice cream onto Yixing.

"We can go to the zoo," Yixing said. He said this softly, and his touch against Taekwoon's arm was equally soft, his fingers just brushing against his skin, before he gently pulled Taekwoon closer to him. Taekwoon hummed happily in agreement. They should move, get off this couch—should get Yixing dressed—because otherwise the morning would pass and they would still be on this couch. It was comfortable.

Taekwoon groaned a little as he pried himself away from Yixing and stood up blearily. "Go get dressed," he told Yixing.

"I won't be long," Yixing promised, heading for their bedroom.

Taekwoon hovered by the door. True to his word, it took less than two minutes before Yixing re-emerged. Probably because the only thing he'd traded were Taekwoon's too long sweat pants for a pair of his own jeans, and was still wearing the...extremely...deep cut v-neck from before. Taekwoon was definitely not staring.

"Let's go," Yixing said, apparently oblivious to Taekwoon's look.

"Yeah," Taekwoon agreed. "I—laundry. We need to do the laundry to—mmph?"

Yixing pulled back, then decided to kiss Taekwoon again for good measure, his expression a mixture of fond and annoyed. "Don't be a good parent right now," he said. "Be good to me."

"I'm always good to you," Taekwoon said, then immediately flushed. "I guess the laundry can wait."

Yixing smiled, eyes twinkling. "Good," he said. "Then let's go to the zoo."

Although, Taekwoon decided, that too could wait for a few minutes, because kissing Yixing was _really_ nice.

**Author's Note:**

> they definitely raise their kids to be kind of bilingual or like...they try. taekwoon tries. really. their names in chinese are Naying (娜朠) and Minjing (旼晶). are xing and taek officially married or just dating? ihni \o/ let's just take it as it is \o/ I JUST WANTED THEM TO CALL THEIR DADS 爸爸 and 아빠. there was supposed to be more w the kids but it's 1 am and i need to write Actual Fic. ok the end.


End file.
